<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is where the Doctor is by Greenmonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441531">Home is where the Doctor is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster'>Greenmonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Married Life, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Yas and Ryan are setting up their first home. But something is missing. Or is it some one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasmin Khan/Ryan Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is where the Doctor is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding had been perfect, the honeymoon was wonderful, and the new house was... Missing something. "The dishes are put away. The pots and pans are on the table, and the television is set up. The delivery men left everything as we planned and our place is almost ready." Yas told Ryan when he got home from  work. " Everything is perfect. " He replied, kissing her. "I can't help but feel we are missing something." Yas said. "Our bedroom is set, the rest of the place is set, I don't see what we are missing. And before you ask, we are not getting another pet. One dog and one cat are plenty." He said. Something just seemed off. Yas just couldn't put her finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>      " Yas, please turn out the lights! " Ryan said as they lay in bed. "We locked the doors."<br/>
" Yes. " "Turned off the stove?" " Yes! " "Did the dishes?" " Sweetheart, we did everything. Now can we please go to bed? " Reluctantly, the lights went out. And then they came back on. "We forgot to walk the dog." Yas said. " No. I walked the dog while you did the dishes. " Ryan was getting annoyed. The lights went out and Ryan fell asleep. Yas, tried to put her finger on the problem and still came up blank.</p><p>"Yas, you know it would be impossible to tell if your pregnant. And you aren't pregnant. You just need to get used to married life is all." Ryan said over breakfast. "Look, go to work, it'll take your mind off things." But work didn't help. If anything work made it worse. She tried to keep her mind on the job but she knew something was amiss. Just what was that thing? She was determined to work and she pushed through the work day. </p><p>   " Four pounds of fish? " Ryan was surprised by this. "Are we expecting company?" " No. I got distracted. I'll freeze some for later. " What was it? That thing that was missing. They paid all the bills, wrote thank you notes, and awaited their wedding photos. She forgot to thank someone! "No. We went over the list four times and made sure all cards got sent." Ryan reminded her. " My parents? " "Are just fine and love that you are married." "Something just isn't right." " Maybe we need to have Graham for supper this week. " Ryan suggested. </p><p>   Yas was so preoccupied with what was missing that dinner with Graham turned out to be interesting. He didn't mind the odd way Yas acted. "I know something is missing. But neither of us can figure out what." Graham thought for a few moments and finally said " The Doctor. " Yas blinked. Ryan looked surprised. Of course! They forgot to make a place for the Doctor! "We need to get that spare bedroom done. She might show up any time and we should be ready." </p><p>  The next week was full of painting and tools. The room looked beautiful by the time they finished. And the week after they finished the Doctor showed up. " Doctor! It's great to see you! " Yas hugged her. Once settled, a supper of fish fingers and custard was served to the Doctor and baked fish for the newlyweds. "You have a great place here. I love my room." The Doctor said. Finally the house felt like a home. Even after the Doctor left, Yas was fine.<br/>After all, a house isn't a home without a place for the Doctor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>